Speak
by Francess
Summary: During a sleepless night, Vegeta lets his actions speak louder than his words in hopes that Bulma can hear him. One-shot.


Vegeta paced back and forth in his room like a caged lion. He couldn't understand what had happened since he returned to Earth just over a year ago. He originally came back to boast that he had finally achieved what he'd dedicated his whole life toward, his ascension. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head hung low and stared at the floor.

She bore a son by him.

He clenched his teeth and lay back on the bed this time staring up at the ceiling. He let go of a ragged breath and covered his eyes. He shouldn't have come back, he wouldn't have known about the brat had he stayed away but it was her that drew him back to Earth.

He had blamed himself for being reckless, however he took responsibility for what now jointly belonged to him and the woman; his toddler-aged son. Vegeta had spent the days training the boy how to fly, regulate his energy, throw punches and how to defend. He would then continue his own training in the afternoon into the late evening.

He barely uttered a sentence to his son's mother, usually only calling her when the boy needed food or when his training was complete for the morning. Unfortunately for him, there were times where he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to her; it was debilitating at times. He spent his life hardening his heart and soul until she came along and so easily pierced it.

Before his ascension, what had started as mutual physical benefit between the two of them had slowly changed into obsession on his part. He had soon found that he could only go so long without her touch and it sickened him, so he left.

He knew that she was still attracted to him and wanted to make it work between them

His train of thought was ground to a halt when he heard her laughter from outside of his window. In his absence she had begun to see the scarred weakling again. It was something that didn't sit right with him, especially when their son was in tow. He made his way over to his balcony and jumped down to the lawn.

Bulma was enjoying her conversation with Yamcha who was holding her infant son. She laughed uncontrollably as her hand came to a rest on his bicep. Trunks looked visibly uncomfortable as he was being bounced up and down in Yamcha's arms. Yamcha transitioned Trunks in arms as though he were rocking him to sleep much to the chagrin of the young Saiyan.

Trunks powered up slightly showing his disapproval before struggling in the Yamcha's arms which loosened the man's grip. The boy noticed immediately and began to float out of Yamcha's arms.

"Geez Bulma, he's beginning to fly already," Yamcha said as he took Trunks out of midair and continued to hold him.

"Yeah, he's been training in the morning with Vegeta," she began. "I mean it's nothing too serious right now, he just turned one a few months ago."

Yamcha took a deep breath and looked over at Bulma, "Listen, I want to make this work between us. I don't care that Trunks isn't mine. I know that we can live like a family, and I know that I can be the man that you need right now."

"But I humiliated you," Bulma said avoiding eye contact. "How could you still want me after what I've done?"

It was the truth; she had engaged in a relationship with Vegeta behind his back; once pregnant, she had assumed it was Yamcha's until the difficulty of the pregnancy became evident. She remembered the media firestorm that was caused when a hospital employee leaked the paternity results for her son. The media was camped outside her home for weeks in hopes of an interview with the Capsule Corp. heiress. She had brought shame to the company, her father but most of all the innocent party in the whole situation, Yamcha.

Yamcha opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as Trunks was finally successful in freeing himself from his grasp. The boy floated into Vegeta's arms and was promptly placed on his hip as though he were holding on to a sack of potatoes. With his free hand he grabbed Yamcha by his shirt and pulled him to his face.

"Don't come near the boy again," he spat angrily. "As a matter-of-fact, I don't want you within three square miles of this property."

"Vegeta this property belongs to me, you have no right to be-."

"Shut up!" He interrupted.

The argument was now upsetting the young boy under his arm and Trunks began to wail.

"Great work Vegeta," she sighed as she reached for the boy under his arm.

Trunks held his arms out to her and grabbed hold of her when she got close enough. She began to soothe his cries before going inside which prompted Vegeta to turn his attention toward Yamcha.

"This will be the first and last time that I will warn you," he began. "Do not come near the boy. I don't care about the business you want to have with the woman, but you will not parade him around as though he's yours. There's no way a boy with his strength could come from something so weak."

A speechless Yamcha looked toward the ground in silence. Vegeta knew that the man wouldn't dare to challenge him. The Saiyan gave him one final warning glare before turning on his heel to return to his room.

"You don't deserve them," Yamcha whispered under his breath. "Even though she loves you, you don't deserve to have her because you have no clue how she ought to be treated."

Vegeta continued to walk away, only holding his middle finger up over his head as his final answer.

 **~/~/~/~/~**

 ** _The next day..._**

The water was beating down on the prince as he stood stone-faced in the shower staring at the tiles on the wall. In front of him was his one and a half year-old son holding a washcloth doing his best to scrub his chest after their training session. Vegeta looked down and rolled his eyes; the woman's excessive coddling of the boy had him unable to fend for himself in the most basic areas of life. He scowled and knelt, grabbing the washcloth from the boy. He took the body wash in one hand and poured it on the cloth and worked it into a lather. Roughly, he took the boy by the shoulder and turned him around to scrub his back and his neck. Trunks looked up and scowled at his father showing his displeasure of being handled in such a rough manner.

Vegeta matched the boy's glare while taking his hand to return the washcloth. He held his hand over his son's and helped him scrub his chest and his legs. There would be no more 'bath time' with his mother, it was high time that the boy start turning into a man. Trunks took the washcloth on his own and began to wash himself exactly as his father had shown him.

The prince turned the water off and both Saiyans exited the shower and into his private quarters. Vegeta grabbed a fresh towel to wrap around himself before doing the same to his son. Still dripping from the shower Vegeta dried himself with his ki and led Trunks out of his room and into the hall.

"Dry yourself with your ki boy. I don't have the time to deal with the woman's anger today if you're leaving a trail of puddles on the ground," Vegeta spat.

Trunks smiled in delight and as he began to power up Vegeta felt the woman's ki approaching around the corner. The prince turned his head to see her blue hair and unconsciously sprung into action. He pinned her against the wall and raised his ki in order extinguish his son's unprecedented energy spike. He looked her in the eyes and promptly separated himself (much to her dismay) before her scent was able to intoxicate him; those passion-filled days were long behind him.

Vegeta then turned his anger toward Trunks as he surveyed the damage of the hallway. He touched the areas where his son's ki had inflicted deep cracks in the walls and looked over at Bulma in shock. Had he not have been there, she would have…

"I told you to dry yourself boy, not to power up outright," he shouted. Vegeta pointed to the deep cracks in the wall. "Look what you've done."

Trunks' face immediately began to scrunch up as the floodgates opened. With fists balled and eyes closed, the screech of his cries began to grate his eardrums.

"How dare you talk to him like that Vegeta, it was a mistake!" Bulma walked over to Trunks and knelt down attempting to console the boy.

"Stand back from the boy," Vegeta demanded.

Bulma whipped around and began to stomp toward the Saiyan as though she were going to walk right through him. He expertly dodged her and grabbed both of her biceps before backing her into the wall. He knew his son was not yet able to control his power but this was truly unacceptable after all of the training he was receiving.

"You will get hurt or worse if he cannot control his power around you," he began. "He needs to learn, not be coddled when he's done something so blatantly wrong." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that he had said more than he wanted her to hear. He looked away from her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you didn't care what happens to me," she combatted.

"I don't, but your presence is required to raise the boy."

Vegeta turned his attention toward his son who was still crying with his eyes tightly closed shut. He put his hand on the back of his head and guided him toward his room to clothe him. There was no doubt in his mind that had the boy had a tail he'd be squeezing it right about now.

"Dry those tears, they work for the woman but not for me," he snapped. "We're going to the gravity room where you will be punished accordingly."

 **~/~/~/~/~**

Vegeta found himself staring up at the ceiling in the evening; she had invaded his thoughts yet again as he mentally went through the past week's events. He wouldn't admit his feeling for her, however he seethed every time the scarred-face fool came around and asserted himself in the place that was meant to be... _his_? Not to mention the fact that his son almost dealt a blow to his mother that no doubt would have proven to be fatal; and he saved her unconsciously. The embattled Saiyan tossed and turned in his bed until he decided it would be best to walk around the house to sort out his thoughts.

His inability to speak was the main cause of his mental anguish. He opted to keep everything bottled away in the deepest and darkest recesses of his soul; however in the dead of the night she was able to conjure it out of him time and time again. To his surprise, she had never shared what he allowed her to be privy to with anyone.

As he continued his journey through the hallways he found himself outside of her door listening to the running shower. He didn't think that she'd still be awake; irregardless of the the hour, he still needed to clear his mind; he wouldn't have been able to train otherwise. Vegeta phased into her room and once again into the bathroom. He opened the door and stood before her in just his training shorts which caught her off guard. She instinctively used her hands to cover herself. She stared at him wide-eyed in shock which soon turned to anger which then melted into hurt.

"You left for over a year, and since you've been back you don't even glance in my direction let alone utter a single 'hello'. And now you have the nerve to enter my shower and expect me to spread my legs for you? After what you pulled two days ago _and_ this afternoon? Get out," she said.

Vegeta tasted her tears through the steam and said nothing to her as he looked down at the tiles. From his peripheral vision, he watched as she began to shake in anger.

"Don't you care?" She spat angrily. "What is it that you want?"

He opened his mouth to answer but opted to close it instead. How could he tell her anything, had she not been the one to initiate the physical relationship in the first place he wouldn't have found himself in this predicament.

"To talk," he said as he looked past her instead of at her.

"Well get talking, because I'm just about through listening to you in about five minutes," she said with more hurt coming through her voice than anger.

Vegeta inched closer to her so that they were standing face-to-face. He gently dipped his tongue into her mouth as he slowly guided her to the glass wall of the shower; to his surprise, she didn't pull away from him. His hands found their way to her shoulders and he glided them up to her neck pulling her deeper into his tender kiss. He broke it to stare into her eyes as he ran his thumbs against her cheekbones. He pulled away and turned his reddening face.

Only she had the ability to tear down the walls that he had built around himself in a matter of minutes. It was something that he knew he'd never find an explanation for. He trusted her with everything and no matter how much he'd fight or how far he'd run, he always found himself returning and surrendering to her.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked in hopes that she would be able to decipher his actions into words.

"Yes," she replied.

"And what did I say?"

"That you care," she whispered.

Vegeta kept his back toward her as he allowed the water to beat his black mane down past his shoulders. He turned toward her once more this time grabbing her jaw and pulled her in for another kiss. He snaked his tongue into her mouth refusing to break for a breath. Once again he backed her into the shower wall and using his free hand, pinned her hands above her on the glass. When he broke the kiss he breathed deeply into her mouth and looked into her eyes. He once again allowed his tongue to slowly and passionately wrestle with hers. He broke the kiss once more and stared into her eyes. As his hand continued its firm grip on her jaw, he glided his thumb across her lower lip.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"That I'm yours."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No."

"Then I'm finished talking."

Vegeta turned on his heel to leave the shower never once looking back leaving her breathless and alone. All of the words that he had been unable to say had been contained within his kiss and only she could hear him.

Before he was able to exit the shower he felt a dainty hand pull him back.

"Please stay," she pleaded.

He looked at her and brought her back into another kiss still using the utmost tenderness as he sucked on her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as his hands made their way down to her waist. He broke the kiss and looked past her before moving away from her altogether.

"What's wrong," she asked

"I can't do this," he said backing away from her. "I can't be the father or the man you want me to be, so stop expecting it from me."

"That will all come in time," she began. "But right here, right now, in this moment, the only thing I want is you."

He turned his back to her and held out his hand in hopes that she would take it. As long as he had her, the darkness that had once engulfed his heart would soon fade away. She obliged him and followed him out of the shower; as he held her hand he dried the both of them with his ki and continued across her spacious room and stopped when he reached the bed.

"If you'll allow me, I want to show you the rest of what I have to say," he said with his back still turned to her.

"Take as long as you need to," she replied.

That was all the confirmation that he needed from her as he turned to face her. He trailed his kisses from her lips to the crook over her neck and closed his eyes at her gasp of approval. Before she knew it they were suspended in midair as he floated toward her bed gently laying her down.

In that moment, as he held her he realized that she was all that he needed. She gave him a son with great strength and potential; and now she was giving him herself.

He made his way down to her blue curls and worked his tongue below her waist causing her pelvis to buck against his face. He latched on to her and slowly tortured her with the flick of his tongue. A scream had escaped her lips as her hands dug into his black mane.

He removed his training shorts and moved over her to continue his tender assault on her lips. Using his knee he gently spread her legs enough to accommodate him before looking down at her as if silently asking permission for entry. Her nod was all the permission that he needed before he gently entered her. He gasped at the feel of her encasing his manhood; a feeling he had long forgotten as he reveled in her touch. He watched her body tense under his entry; she hadn't had him in well over a year and was seemingly struggling to accommodate the size of his manhood.

Vegeta propped himself up on his arms and began to work himself deeper inside of her. She threw her head back to scream as she struggled under him trying to keep the unrestrained waves of pleasure from spilling over. As he rocked back and forth inside of her her nails found the back of his shoulders and she held on tightly as she began to moan his name next to his ear.

He gently pushed her back down to the bed and looked into her eyes, never once breaking eye contact as he slowly made his way in and out. He trailed his tongue from the crook of her neck to her lips and began kiss her tenderly. She held his face between both of hands to stare at him as she felt herself at the tip of her release.

"Are you hearing me?" He asked against her lips as he stared into her eyes.

"I always have," she replied.

If it were possible for him to freeze time and live in this moment for all of eternity he'd do it without hesitation. After all of the pain and the hurt he had experienced throughout his childhood, adolescence and adulthood, he had finally found peace; it was her.

Her eyes rolled back as he felt her walls come crashing down on him as she shuddered underneath him. As she called out his name louder, he felt his seed being pulled from his as he urgently continued his final thrusts before falling on her convulsing in his own wave of pleasure.

He rolled over on his side in a feeble attempt to catch his breath and simply stared at her. He had surrendered to her again but this time it was different; they hadn't been lost in a torrent of passion like all of the other times before this. Their lovemaking was uninhibited perfection that he didn't deserve.

"Will you be here when I wake up in the morning?" she asked.

The prince turned to lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, "I will consider it," he said.

To her, it was confirmation that he'd be there not only in the morning, but for the years to follow.

"I love you too," Bulma smiled and peered over at him.

Vegeta turned his face from her as he felt it redden in embarrassment. He built up the courage to look over at her from the corner of his eye; she had heard the words that he was unable to speak; her and only her.


End file.
